pokemon agents
by cartertrey09
Summary: just a story i came up with. its about agents using there pokemon protecting the Unova region from villains


CHAPTER 1

**Trey was training his recruit**. "Ok Eli have your oshawott focus on the discs . Oshawott missed three disc out of five. " Great job buddy" Eli said to oshawaott. " Don't feel bad Eli" Trey said. " Guys , we have a crisis , come to the command room now" said Jane. " Ok" I replied. My name is Trey, I am part of a pokemon agency along with many others people. The agency protects hurt pokemon from harm, or stops criminals in the Unova region. I am a full agent that is training a new recruit, whose name is Eli. The agency has our leader Butch, and our agents Jason, Jane, Kai, Leo, and there are many others across the Unova region. You see once you get so high in the ranks you train a recruit like me.

**Trey met everyone in the command room**. The island had protectors but no one could reach them. A rouge group of pokemon hunters was out to kidnap the legendary pokemon Victini . The island was also home to rare and shiny pokemon. They where placed there to be protected in what is called the Nature Sanctuary. "lets come up with our plan" Butch said. "Yes" Jason replied. "we need to dispatch our agents in teams of two" Jane said. " This could work , all we do is place Jason and Leo together and Jane and Kai with each other" Trey said. Then Jason chirped in " who would you be pared with ?" "Well I'm not sure" Trey replied. Then Butch said " we could let Eli go with him". everyone one in the room had a surprised look on there face. " W don't usually let new recruits go do field work" Jane said. "well lets make a change to the rules, Eli you will be going with Trey on this quest.

**Trey found Eli sitting in his room**. He walked in quietly and sat next to him. "Excited about our quest buddy ?" Trey said trying to start a conversation. "Somewhat, an I tell you a secret" Eli replied. "Sure thing" Trey said. Then Eli said "I'm kind of scared, I mean I'm not sure if my pokemon are strong enough to help all of you." "Of course you are , you just have to believe in your pokemon's ability" Trey replied to try and cheer him up. "Thanks Trey you're a great teacher" Eli said with a little smile. "Thanks Eli I'm only a great teacher because I'm teaching a great student" Trey said. "Get some rest buddy we got Preparation in the morning" Trey said to Eli.

**Eli had trouble sleeping**. He kept tossing and turning. He knew he had to get some rest for his quest tomorrow. He gently rubbed his Growlithe's head. He had noticed his oshawott, riolu , and turtwig had woken up. He just gently rubbed them on the heads. He was very compassionate to his pokemon, he knew his pokemon needed love and care to be happy. He thought about what might happen on the mission the next day. Many thoughts were going through his head like "what pokemon would he battle or see?" "would they secede?" or "would he screw up the mission?". He finally fell asleep. He dreamed like always but this time it was different. He was battling a shady guy with the pokemon pawniard. He took it on with his growlithe. "Pawniard use metal claw !" the shady guy shouted. "Growlithe use flame wheel to block" Eli gave commands. Then a few seconds later he was woken up looking directly into Trey's eyes.

**Trey had awoken Eli**. "Morning buddy" Trey said to Eli. "Sleep well?" Trey asked. "Not exactly" Eli told Trey . "I tossed and turned and just couldn't sleep" Eli confessed. "Don't worry about it its just first mission jitters, trust me on my first assignment I didn't sleep at all" Trey said hoping to cheer him up. "I had a cool dream" Eli said, "well until you woke me up."

"Oh, sorry if I new that I would let you wake up on your own" Trey replied feeling somewhat guilty. "Well come on we need to pack" Trey said. They both casually walked down the corridor to the supply room. "Hey guys, packing for the mission ?" Jason asked. "Yes we are, what kind of things should we get?" Trey replied. Then Leo chirped in " well you will need potions of course, probably berries, and any other things that might be useful". Trey and Eli had finished packing and were head to the port in Castelia city.

**Eli thought the streets we unique**. There were many different people and items. In one area he saw three dancers dancing with there pokemon. A pansage, pansear, and panpour. Then he saw what looked like a old guy selling evolution stones. He wish he could buy a fire stone for his growlithe, but he didn't think growlithe was ready to evolve. They approached there boat and were about to board. Until Jane ran up to them, "guys I have something or you". "what?" Trey replied. "Here take these, there wrist communicators so we can connect to you to check up on you" Jane explained. "Sweet I wanted something like this" Trey said thankfully.

" Good luck guys" Jane said. " You to" Trey and Eli replied. After she left they boarded the boat.


End file.
